Crazy Mario Party
Crazy Mario Party is the sequel of Super Mario Party and is part of the Mario Party series. This game is developed by Gear Games and published by Nintendo for the Evo-Gem, released at August 14 2023. It is notable for following the aspect of its predecessor while also "cranking up the craziness" of the series. Story The story overall is only slightly bigger than in Super Mario Party; the story all begins with Mario and his friends, as well as Bowser and his Koopa Troops, gather in for another round to be the biggest Super Star, with some more guests like Princess Lotus and Pearl coming for the party this time around. In addition, those who had only watched from the sideline, which include Boom Boom, Blooper and Birdo, also joins the party, making it one of the biggest parties of all time in the entire Mushroom Kingdom, and maybe even the whole world. Toad and Toadette, alongside with Toadsworth, had noted that there are eight more guests that will only join in after being defeated, and Kamek had been noted to be absent, with Bowser adding that Kamek is among those guests and admitted to be puzzled with why Kamek didn't just join in yet, but reluctantly added that a fill-in comes in. Guramina watches from her telescope, happy to be among the hosts of the newest party, but noticed the oddly colored bubbles at first, before dismissing those as special effects and floated away. It turned out to be sent by a shadowy figure from further away, who turns out to be Wart, planning to have revenge on Mario and co. by stealing their Stars to become even more powerful and able to take over both dreams and the real world, and cackles before letting out a loud croak before disappearing in bubbles. Gameplay Crazy Mario Party, being the direct sequel to Super Mario Party, retained the core gameplay of the Mario Party games prior to Mario Party 9 as well as a few mechanics from Mario Party: Star Rush such as the Allies and Character-specific Dice Blocks. In any of the Main Party Modes, four players (or less, two being the bare minimum) compete in various boards by taking their turn, rolling their dice and stepping on the next space depended on the number shown by the dice. The space's function depends on their image, and there are spaces with beneficial effects or hindering effects. The only difference between each playable character, other than their animation, is their signature Dice Block, and with no actual gameplay balance issues and the signature Dice Block tend to rely on luck and taking risk. With the exception of the new Wario Party mode, each Party Mode will have a randomly chosen minigame to test the player's skills. Unlike the previous Mario Party games, the pure-luck minigames are moved into the new version of Lucky Space, which always gives either items, a good amount of Coins or even a Star depended on the player's good luck. Gameplay Differences from Super Mario Party and previous Mario Party games *Every players start with 10 Coins and each Star costs 20 Coins like in Hudson Soft Mario Party games. **However, the starting amount of Coins per players and the Star price can be changed from 5 to 50. *The amount of turns can be tuned up to 50 turns again. *Boss Minigames returns and in Mario Party mode, the "mid-boss" Minigame after the first half, and the "main boss" Minigame appears after the Superstar Minigame. Like in Mario Party: Star Rush, the player who scored the most points will be awarded with a Star. **Unlike the Boss Minigames in Mario Party 9, 10 and Star Rush, the players can damage each others, and each players have three hearts. More about Boss Battles will be explained in the Boss Minigame section. *Each player can recruit up to five allies, as opposed to Super' four allies. **The maximum of allies allowed can be set between 1 to 5, and even disable them altogether, in one of the Main Party Options. *There is an option that change the intensity of the Spaces; **'Classic': 3 Coins gained and lost from Blue Space and Red Space respectively, and Bad Luck Spaces are normal until the five last turns. **'Frantic': 6 Coins gained and lost from Blue Space and Red Space respectively, and Bad Luck Spaces become Extra Bad Luck Spaces after the Mid-Boss being defeated. **'Insane': Blue Space gives the equal amount of the user's dice roll, but the Red Spaces always remove a quarter of the player's current amount of Coins. Extra Bad Luck Spaces appears right from the start. The non-Event Spaces shuffles after every three turns. *Unlike Super, Crazy have returning Minigames which are from the past portable Mario Party games; Advance, Party-e, DS, Island Tour and Star Rush. Multiple minigames are also modified to be more in-line with the newer Minigames. *Boards are quite larger than in Super Mario Party, to help accommodate the Allies mechanic better because of the potential high number rolls, and also to give slightly more Events for each boards. There is still the Lite Version which is a smaller version for each Board. *Some Character Dices are modified to be either more varied, more useful, or more risky but more rewarding. Yoshi and Monty Mole are notable cases. *Like in the final boss minigames from Mario Party 4 to 8'' and ''DS, the players have health and can lose even more points if they knocked out. Although they will respawn after five seconds, if all players get knocked out at once, the boss will win and get away with the Star, encouraging players to be more cautious. *There is an option to turn off Hidden Blocks, or make them only giving Coins. Hidden Block Cards is only affected by "Coins Only" option. *Free-for-All minigames can now be played by just two players, essentially replacing Duel Minigames. This circumstance can be selected in Free Play or when a player ends up in the same space of another in the last five/three turns in Party Mode. *Some characters give an angrier look when facing a certain boss. In DK's and Diddy's case, they get angrier when confronting Ba-Boom, Krusha or K. Rool. The bosses' interaction in the new Party Plaza also changes depended on the character (such as Ba-Boom, Krusha and K. Rool being more mean toward DK and Diddy). Gamemodes There are multiple game modes the player can enjoy, two of them being single-player exclusives. Characters There are playable 48 characters, some of them being newcomers of the series, as well as major NPCs. Playable Characters Numbers with a "+" or a "-" indicate those number that will add or remove the Coins from the player respectively. Non-Playable Characters Quotes Crazy Mario Party/Quotes Spaces Spaces are the main locations that the player advances by their dice roll, and the effect depends of the type of Space it is. All of the Spaces that appeared in Super Mario Party will also returns in Crazy Mario Party, as well as multiple new Spaces. Some Spaces are exclusive to either Traditional or Partner version of the Boards. Items Items functions the same of how they worked and how they can be obtained in Super Mario Party. This time, they can be obtained from Lucky Minigames. There are also board-exclusive Items that only appears in their respective board, such as the 1-Up Mushroom and the Blue Berry. Boards There are eight boards, six available at start and two requiring progression in the Dream of a Champion mode. It is announced that more boards may be available as time passes. Regular Boards Adventure Boards Minigames Over 100 new minigames will be in Crazy Mario Party, as well as 25 returning minigames from the following portable Mario Party games; Mario Party Advance, Mario Party e-Card, Mario Party DS, Mario Party Island Tour and Mario Party Star Rush. Free-For-All Occurs when all players have the same color (red or blue). Everyone is on their own, or in Allies-compatible Minigames, up to a four team of six. 1-v-3 Occurs when three players have the same color and one have the opposing color. 2-v-2 Occurs when two players have the same color and the other two have the other matching color. Battle Occurs rarely regardless of player's Space color (about 20%). Lucky Occurs when the Lucky Space highlights "Play a Lucky Minigame". None of the Lucky Minigames uses the player's Allies. Teamwork Also known as "Co-Op Minigames". Exclusive to the Adventure Party (outside of Free Play), this involves teamwork of all four players and as the category name suggests, the four players have to work together instead of being against each others. They are all compatible with Allies. Superstar Occurs at the end of the final turn, and the Coin Prizes are doubled. All Superstar Minigames allows Allies to be used. Boss Battles Occurs after the first half of the total turn, and another one will occurs after a Superstar Minigame. A Star is given for the player who dealt the most point at the end of each Boss Battles. All Boss Battles are Allies compatible. Unlike the ND Cube developed Mario Party games which features bosses and like Mario Party DS, the players have three HPs, and running out of these will cause the player to be out for five seconds. If all players (including Allies) were out, then it is game over and the boss will get away with the Star. Evasion Minigames Extra Exclusive to the Minigame Modes' Free Play when purchased from Tawks' Extra Shop. Gallery CMP2.png|Boxart by Trivia *The usage of characters made by other users such as 's Pearl and 's Cosmetta was inspired by Super Mario Spikers, a game made by the prior user that make usage of Fantendo-made Mario characters. *Toad and Toadette were originally intended to be playable, but eventually the creator of the game felt that they works fine as hosts and cannot think of new characters to fill their roles. However, Toadsworth did make a return as the major host. Other Trivia Crazy Mario Party/Other Trivia Category:Gear Games Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games